


A Chance Mantis Meeting

by sappedsoliloquist



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), QMAU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Queen Mother (Hollow Knight), rated teen for splits naughty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappedsoliloquist/pseuds/sappedsoliloquist
Summary: Leopold cleared his throat, indignant. “Well Inever!” He squinted at the younger mantis from behind his mask. The shock of what they’d said had silenced him for the time being it seemed.Split, the other mantis, did not take advantage of this. He merely stopped, giving Leopold a somewhat amused look even as he was pelted with rain and shivering. Seems he’d not been smart enough to get a coat.





	A Chance Mantis Meeting

Leopold grimaced at the rain, caught between pulling his hood over his horns tighter or taking it off entirely so he didn’t miss any of the sights the city had to offer.

He’d wondered why the place was given a title so melancholy as the ‘City of Tears,’ but actually visiting made it easy to see.

And feel.

He pulled his thin jacket tighter around himself. It had been bought for quite the pretty penny but the price was all for the looks, not utility. While Leopold would almost surely be the fanciest mantis in town, he would also  _ certainly _ be the most soaked.

That was the last time he ever bought from that seller… Were he not pressed from time on such an important mission--was it a mission, truly? He supposed it didn’t matter. What  _ did _ matter is that he didn’t keep his new Queen waiting. Anyway, were he not so pressed for time, Leopold would  _ definitely _ be having a word with them.

But he was, so he wouldn’t, so he hurried onwards.

Directly into another mantis.

This fellow was much younger and seemed to be of the common variety. Leopold could tell that much by looking at the fellows bare antennae and stark lack of horns or markings.

He sniffed derisively, seeing that they’d rudely splashed mud all over his new silken jacket, and was about to be on his way before the young teen sneered right back at him.

“Watch where you’re goin’, won’tcha lady?”

Leopold cleared his throat, indignant. “Well I  _ never! _ ” He squinted at the younger mantis from behind his mask. The shock of what they’d said had silenced him for the time being it seemed.

Split, the other mantis, did not take advantage of this. He merely stopped, giving Leopold a somewhat amused look even as he was pelted with rain and shivering. Seems he’d not been smart enough to get a coat.

“I...” Leopold’s fists shook with barely held back rage. “I’m not a  _ lady! _ And that’s not how you should address a lady anyway, it’s so terribly rude! Who… Who  _ raised _ you?!”

“Look, ma’am, sir, whatever, like I give a shit. I’m in a bit of a hurry, so would ya kindly pretty please with a tiktik on top  _ move? _ ” He spread his hands amicably. “I was polite for ya. Happy now?”

“I am  _ not, _ no!”

“Shocker.”

“Don’t interrupt me! I’m busy too, you know.” Leopold crossed his arms with a huff.

“Oh, you are?” Split feigned interest, antennae perking up.

“Yes, actually. I’ll have you know that I’m on an important mission for...” He coughed.  _ Well. _ It wouldn’t be very good to spill the details to any random commoner, now would it?

The other mantis’s feigned interest turned the  _ slightest _ bit genuine. “For…?” He prodded, a brow raised.

“For…. None of your business, that’s who,” Leopold finished hastily, averting his gaze and getting a few raindrops directly into the eyeholes of his mask in the process.

Split burst out laughing as the other mantis sputtered in surprise. “Can’t be anyone important. Yer fuckin’ incompetent.”

The insult barely registered, but Split’s choice of  _ language _ on the other hand... 

“Hey!” he barked, glaring. “Watch what words you use! We’re in the city’s capital, have some respect for the nobles even if you aren’t one!  _ Which you obviously aren’t, _ ” he added under his breath.

“Yea?” Split put his hands on his hips, cocking his head. “What if I told ya that I’ll say whatever I damn well want to, and there ain’t a thing you or anyone else can do about it?”

“Then I’d say that you  _ obviously _ don’t have any respect for your elders!” Leopold cuffed him on the side of his head, not hard enough to do any lasting damage but not soft enough to ignore either.

“Oi!” Split yelped, taking a step back. “That  _ hurt, _ y’know!”

“Good,” Leopold replied, deadpan. “It was intended to. The way you act, one would think you’ve never been disciplined before.”

“ _ Never been disciplined before, my ass, _ ” he grumbled, rubbing his head where he’d been hit. “I come from one a’ the fiercest villages this side a’ Hallownest. ‘Course I been disciplined.”

“Hmph. Evidently not enough. Not just any old place will accept a bug with an attitude--ahem, or  _ lack _ of attitude, like yours, you know.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m goin’ to the colosseum, huh?” He puffed out his little chest. “They’ll  _ love _ my attitude--or as you said,  _ lack _ of one. Real warriors don’t need to worry about such petty things.”

“Are you implying that I’m  _ petty? _ ”

“To cast away any doubt, let me put it straight. Yes. You  _ are _ petty.”

“Wh- No! No I’m not!” Leopold refused to believe it. “Give me  _ one _ way that I’ve been petty.”

“You said you’re busy, on an important mission no less, but here you are still talking to me.” Split raised a brow smugly, looking somewhat triumphant. Pretty clever if he did think so himself.

The other mantis went silent.

“Ha, finally defeated? I guess I’ll just be on my way to the colosseum then, thank you very mu-” He stopped as a sword suddenly appeared, blocking his way forward. A glance up the blade showed Leopold at the hilt.  _ Shocker. _ His eyes narrowed.

“If you think I’m just letting you go then you’re sorely mistaken, kid.”

“You think you’re cool, calling me ‘kid’ and pointing your sword at me? My fucking name is Split. Now bug off,” he sighed, making a move to push away the rapier. But it didn’t budge. Leopold was stronger than he looked. And acted, for that matter.

“Okay, Split. My name is Leopold.” He put away the sword, holding out a hand to shake. “I hope that with a proper introduction under our belts we can-”

Split  _ did _ take advantage of this. He bolted.

Leopold shouted angrily as he ran after him, something about how he wouldn’t let the kid just throw away his future.

But his future was  _ his _ to ruin, dammit! Why did this rando care?

**Author's Note:**

> haha been a while since ive posted a fic blushing emoji
> 
> Refs for the lads in this story!
> 
> [Leopold](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/563905724665692171/600807041086390293/qmau_leopold.png) [Split](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/563905724665692171/628310186536337409/qmau_split.png)
> 
> AU belongs to [sothequeensays](https://sothequeensays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
